Stanship
The is a flying ship created by Constanze, with some help from Akko, to participate in the annual Wild Hunt. It can also transform into a robot known as , as per Akko's suggestion. Appearance Initially, the Stanship was a normal traveling ship with a wooden layout. In its final stage however, the Stanship is upgraded to a red ship with a gold outline and 3 pairs of thrusters resembling a giant broom but with blade-like shaft outfitted with energy guns. By the usage of magical energy, the Stanship is able to transform into a mechanical, robotic form called the Magic Knight Grand Charion. The Magic Knight Grand Charion is a 30 feet tall mech, possessing golden spiked edges on most of its ends, and its body is colored bluish-silver with metallic blue engine parts along with deep red pads. A small part of its head contains almond-shaped optics. Four of its thrusters combine into a large, spiky shield that can turn into a spiky, drill-like gauntlet to execute an attack called "Big Wheel: Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch". When the shield is not needed, it is attached on the back and assumed giant shuriken-like form. History Background TV Series Sky War Stanship After accidentally breaking Stanbot, Akko offers to help Constanze, who is participating in the Wild Hunt, an annual ghost hunting event. Initially reluctant to accept Akko's help, Constanze eventually accepts Akko's offer as she helps her gather the material needed for the Stanship. As they work together, Constanze surprisingly incorporates one of Akko's suggestions, the Grand Charion, much to Akko's surprise. During the event, Croix causes havoc by releasing her Noir Fuel Spirit Devices to materialize the ghosts into bird monsters. Constanze activates the Grand Charion mode, and with the magical support of the Wild Hunters, manages to defeat the monsters. The Stanship is destroyed afterwards, due to the heavy damage it took from the battle. Abilities Being a ship that combines mechanical and magical aspects in its construction like many of Constanze's inventions, the ship possesses engines fueled by Magical Energy. As such, it is capable to fly like aircrafts. Stanship also possesses an array of weaponry such as energy side cannons, energy guns located on its thrusters, and a large net that can disperse ectoplasm of multiple ghosts that caught within it, banishinh them to the land of the dead. Under Akko's suggestion, Constanze later added a Mecha-Formation function on the ship which enables it to transform into a huge mech called Magic Knight Grand Charion. Befitting to its size, Grand Charion possesses great strength and durability. Four of its thrusters, which stored on the back and combined into a giant shuriken-like form, can assume either shield form for defense or rotating drill gauntlet for a powerful attack called Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch. However, activating Mecha-Formation feature consumes a large amount of its energy reserves, giving it a disadvantage in combat. To counteract this, a nearby source of magical power is required. Gallery Stanship2.png Stanship3.png Grandcharion.gif|Transformation sequence of Stanship to its Grand Charion form (part 1) Grandcharion2.gif|Transformation sequence of Stanship to its Grand Charion form (part 2) grandchariondrill.jpg FB_IMG_1533657284340.jpg|Stqnship's Grand Charion form concept art vmrxMwp_d.jpg|Stanship from chronicle book Grand Charion Summon LWA CoT.gif|Grand Charion as Finisher of the same name in Chamber of Time Trivia * The Stanship, especially in its early stages, is very similar to the ship from The Enchanted Parade. * The Grand Charion mecha form is inspired by the Gunmen from the Gainax anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, while the drill in particular is a reference to the Giga Drill Breaker attack. ** Its color scheme, although most likely based on Shiny Chariot, might also be a reference to the titular Gundams from the series, especially RX-78-2 Gundam from and other models based on it. The title is a direct reference to . * Grand Charion made a limited time appearance in the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω. * Grand Charion made a non-canon appearance in Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time as Constanze's ultimate ability. She summons the mech to her side before having it decimating enemies around her with several magic beams projected from its chest with Constanze herself creates a barrier around herself to protect against her own attacks. Category:Constanze's Inventions Category:Tools